kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kremling Krew
The Kremling Krew (originally from the Donkey Kong series) is an army of vicious reptile pirates, as well as other animals, led by Pirate Emperor King K. Rool and his two brothers. They hail from Mushroom World, but have moved to Earth in their mission to find the Leptys, and have become enemies of the Kong Family. Kommanders King Kroctus Rool King K. Rool is the ruler of the Kremling Krew, one of the Four Pirate Emperors. Kaptain Kruckers Rool Kaptain K. Rool is Kroctus's younger triplet, and second-in-command. He was killed during the Firstborn Quest. Baron Kolamitous Roolenstein Baron K. Roolenstein is the 3rd-in-command, the youngest Rool triplet, and the lead scientist. Snowmad Pirates The Snowmads are an arctic pirate crew from Mushroom's North Pole. They consist of arctic animals such as penguins, walruses, seals, or polar bears. *'Lord Fredrik' - the King of the Snowmad Division, a Waldough (sentient walrus). He leads the Arctic members of the Krew. *'Skowl the Startling' - a giant owl general. *'Pompy the Presumptuous' - a seal general. *'Bashmaster the Unbreakable' - a polar bear general who wields a hammer. Moge-ko Leijon Moge-ko (originally from Mogeko Castle) is the Queen of the House Pet Division, stationed in Mogeko Fortress. Sharpclaw Pirates The Sharpclaw (from Star Fox Adventures) hail from Sauria the Dinosaur Planet. *General Scales - Kommander of the Dinosaur Division. *'Red-Eye King' - a large T-rex who commands the Red-Eye Tribe. *'Musclefoot' - a muscular raptor who commands the Lightfoots. White Fang Pirates The White Fang are a pirate crew from Mobius, consisting of Faunus who were discriminated by pure Mobians and humans. *'Sienna Khan' - a female tiger Faunus and Captain of the White Fang, wields Chain Whip. *'Adam Taurus' - a bull Faunus and Vice-Captain, who wields a sword named Wilt. *'Ilia Amitola' - a female chameleon Faunus who can change skin color, wields whip. Avian Division *'Helmaroc King' - King of the Avians, a giant bird who once served as Ganondorf's pet. *'Krow' - a large vulture with a captain's hat. *'Master Necky and Necky SNR.' - two giant vultures, pink and purple respectively. Jungle Division *'Manky Kong' - King of the Jungle Division, an orangutan traitor to the Kong Family. He ate the Ape-Ape Fruit, Rainbow Model, created from Rainbow Monkey Kong's corpse. *'Gnawty Bros.' - Very Gnawty and Really Gnawty are giant beavers. *'Army Dillo' - a giant armadillo with a mechanical shell filled with rockets and cannons. Dogadon Dogadon is a large dragonfly who is usually sent to handle aerial-based attacks. Ineptune Ineptune (from Spyro: A Hero's Tail) is a poison mermaid from Mermaid Swamp. She likely commands the sea creatures and possible merperson members of the Krew. Yogi Bear Yogi Bear was mentioned by Ineptune to be a commander. He likely leads the forest-type animals of the Krew. Types of Kremlings Kremling Kuthroats *'Kritter' - the most typical Kremlings. They are tall green crocs with black pirate vests that simply run to bite or attack enemies. *'Klump' - fat, pink crocs with yellow shirts and green army helmets. They throw their body weight or throw Orange Grenades at enemies. *'Kasplat' - blue crocodiles that wear black jackets, sunglasses, and have various-colored hair. They are durable fighters who can make shockwaves. *'Klaptrap' - dog-like crocodiles who come in various colors: green ones can send their tongues and jaws to attack, blue ones are durable against average attacks, and red ones can grow in size. *'Klobber' - Kremlings who hide inside barrels. They charge at enemies to bump them around with their barrels. Green Klobbers attack normally, yellow ones rob their prey, and black ones can drain their life force. **'Kabooms' - red Klobbers who hide inside TNT barrels. They commit suicide by running at their enemies and exploding. *'Kutlass' - yellow and green crocs who wear pirate hats and wield dual swords. *'Krook' - crocs with hook hands, which they can throw like boomerangs. *'Krusha' - muscular Kremlings with excellent strength. Blue ones are the weaker variety while black ones are strongest. *'Kruncha' - light-blue or pink Kremlings that are slightly weaker than Krushas. When attacked, they turn red and get a strength-increase. *'Kannon' - large, purplish-pink crocs who blast handheld cannons at enemies. **'Bazuka' - small Kremlings that wield bazookas and work in the same manner as Kannons. *'Kuff 'n' Klout' - a pair of large, beefy Kremlings with terrific strength. *'Kop' - security Kremlings dressed in white cop uniforms. They guard bases and use guns and Tasers to stop enemies. Submerged Seadogs *'Bitesize' - small fish that attack in groups to bite their enemies. *'Puftup' - puffer-fish that can inflate and explode, sending out spikes. *'Chomps' - green sharks with strong attack power. There are smaller, blue variants called Chomps Jr.. *'Lockjaw' - red piranhas that like to clack their teeth before lunging at prey. **'Snapjaw' - pink variants that attack faster and stronger. **'Skyjaw' - chimera Lockjaws that had bird wings attached, enabling them to fly. *'Koco' - clownfish that attack enemies with martial arts. *'Lurchin' - sea urchins that attempt to block their enemies. Avians *'Necky' - vultures that can shoot nuts. **'Mini Necky' - smaller variants that lunge at enemies. *'Zinger' - large bees that can sting enemies, with defensive spikes. Red ones are almost invincible. *'Flutter' - dragonflies that usually serve as platforms. *'Booty Bird' - fat birds that carry treasure. *'Hootz' - owls that launch sharp feathers at enemies. *'Mad Crows' - Small round crows that quickly peck enemies. There are Pushy Crows, with extremely bouncy skin, and Fiery Crows, who can produce fire. *'Beamcocks' - Chimera peacocks who can shoot lasers from their feathers. *'Railbirds' - Chimera rails that can shoot high velocity bullets. House Pets *Seven Mogekos **Strange Mogeko – Hamster manager **Prosciutto Fairy – butterfly manager **Blood Spirit – Dog manager **Hasu – Parrot manager **Moffuru – Cat manager **Mogecuckoo – Chicken manager Bases Hideout Helm Hideout Helm is the main headquarters of the Krew, a floating mechanical island ship that is designed like Kroctus. A spell is in place to make the ship appear smaller on the outside than it actually is inside. Kastle Kaos Kastle Kaos is Baron K. Rool's base of operations. It is set on a coast in South America. Ships ''Gangplank Galleon'' The Gangplank Galleon is the main pirate ship sailed by the Krew, the head of their fleet of ships. ''Mogeko Kremlin'' The Mogeko Kremlin is Moge-ko's ship. ''Orangutrain'' The Orangutrain is Manky Kong's train. ''Triassic Terror'' The Triassic Terror is the Sharpclaws' ship. ''Snowmad of Snowhere'' The Snowhere is Lord Fredrik's ship. ''Forsaken Float'' The Forsaken Float is Helmaroc King's flying ship. It resembles the Forsaken Fortress from Zelda: Wind Waker. ''Rusty Angler'' The Rusty Angler is Ineptune's submarine. ''High Fang'' The High Fang is the White Fangs' ship. Jolly Rogers *The main Kremling symbol is a skull-and-crossbones with a crocodile skull. *The symbol for the Snowmads is simply a snowflake. *The White Fang's symbol is of a red tiger's profile with three scratch marks through it. *The symbol for the Mogeko Pirates is that of a Mogeko's head (a happy, pudgy yellow kitten). Stories They Appeared *Operation: DEATH-EGG (mentioned) *Final Preparations *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories *Sector LN *Index and the World Rings *The Tea Party (cameo) *Operation: REVERT *Pirate Wars Trivia *The Kremlings were the first fictional pirates that Gamewizard became familiar with, and have retained a special place in his heart since childhood. *In the actual Donkey Kong series, it is debatable whether or not the three K. Rools are the same person or brothers (as noted by Smash Bros. Brawl). *The Kremlings often use the letter "K" rather than "C" in words where "C" is meant to be used. **Almost everyone major member of the Krew has at least one "K" in their name, or at least a "C". Site Poll Which Kremling Krew member is your favorite? King Kroctus Rool Kaptain Kruckers Rool Baron Klammy Rool Lord Fredrik General Scales Moge-ko Leijon Manky Kong Pink Monkey Helmaroc King Ineptune Rattlesnake Jake Sienna Khan Adam Taurus Ilia Amitola Army Dillo Dogadon Category:Organizations Category:Crossover Characters Category:Minions Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists Category:Animals Category:Kremling Krew Category:Newborn Saga Antagonists